Serpent's Kiss
by Firecracker-SJ
Summary: Pvt. Lorraine isn't who she seems to be and she kisses Steve Rogers for an entirely different reason that she lets on. Her kiss might prove to be as deadly and venomous as that of a snake. One shot. Pvt. Lorraine/Steve Rogers


**AN: **I always thought that the scene in the movie, where the woman played by Natalie Dormer kissed Cap was kinda pointless. I mean, they had a great actress and then just used her for one throw away scene, which considering the movie could have used some more plot important female characters, was kinda regrettable. So I came up with this head cannon that gave her something more to do, namely her being a secret Hydra spy.**  
**

So here is that idea worked out into a little one shot, where pvt. Lorraine kisses Cap for a very different reason then she lets on.

**Warning:** None that I can think of.

* * *

**Serpent's Kiss**

Infiltrating the military took years of hard word, long hours of surveillance and intelligence gathering and way too many back alley deals then she cared to remember. Lorraine couldn't quite believe that all that work, her hard work, was going to be thrown down the drain just so she could take out one damned soldier.

Even if that soldier happened to be the already infamous Captain America himself. She had heard whispers that even the Red Skull himself grew more fearful of Steve Rogers as every day passed with him still breathing.

So since her fellow agents seemed to be unable to take him out on the field it was now up to her. It was not an assignment she would have chosen for herself. As high profile and possibly filled with glory and rewards as it was, it was also the most dangerous mission she could ever imagine. To attack the golden boy of the army right under the noses of a hundred allies, was madness. There was little chance of escape, unless she should choose to take the 'honorable' way out, as some of her more fanatic fellow agents called it.

Well she would damned before she would swallow cyanide. No, she was going to have to do this mission, but she was not going to die for it. The only one doing that was the dear Captain.

He of course was the biggest obstacle of them all. She followed him for days, keeping a close eye on unguarded moments when she might strike. Physically she was no match for him, so she had to strike quickly and unexpected. Move in and move out without anyone, especially the Captain himself, realizing just what she had done. It had to be a clean kill, one that could be undetected for a moment while she slipped away, something that could bring down a super soldier.

She knew just the thing. All she needed after that was the right way to use it.

It wasn't until she saw him stammer repeatedly around both Agent Carter and some of the other female staff that she realized the kink in the Captain's armor and she found her opportunity.

It was almost too easy, like taking candy from a baby.

She cornered him and gave the performance of her life, if she could say so herself, pretending to be nothing more then an innocent, grateful, love sick secretary.

She grabbed him by his tie and as she whispered her corny lines, that the women of America should be gratefully to him, and to her amazement she saw genuine shock and fear in his eyes. She hazarded a guess that no other agent had accomplished that so far.

She pulled him behind some book cases and he followed her meekly and wouldn't you know it, the unbeatable super soldier, the biggest threat to Hydra, blushed like a schoolboy.

"And, uhm, seeing as they are not here." She drawled and she didn't waste another minute. She pulled him down to her and kissed him.

He froze for a moment, stunned and Lorraine had never felt a bigger rush. To be so in control, to dominate a man so powerful, so feared by others, was the closest she had ever been to pure ecstasy. It felt like pure, raw power. Then he surprised her, by suddenly kissing back.

She had hardly any time to really enjoy his surprising soft lips and his strong hands now resting on her hips, because the next moment Agent Carter called out for him and the Captain quickly pulled back. As he did, she scratched him.

He hardly noticed and he probably thought it was just an accident. He blushed an ever deeper shade of red and without so much of a look back at her he raced after Carter. That was okay to her, it left her with the opportunity to drop the syringe and casually head out.

She just reached the door when she heard clamor behind her. Somebody falling down and by the sounds of it, taking a desk and maybe a bookcase with him. A woman's scream. A man yelling for a medic.

Lorraine didn't stay to gloat, she left unnoticed.

* * *

It wasn't until she arrived at the airfield, were her plane was waiting, that she heard that her attempt had failed. The agents that had been waiting for her had informed her of it briskly.

"The poison wasn't enough." One of them had growled as he stood on the stairs of the small airplane, his companion standing besides her, holding her suitcase.

"Venom." She corrected him, keeping her face clear of any emotion. She was more surprised then any of them that Rogers survived, but that was not what was bothering her now. The Red Skull did not that failure lightly and these two men could very well be there to kill her.

"What difference does it make. You didn't use enough." The man replied again. Casually Lorraine shrugged and put her hands in the pockets of her raincoat. She grabbed hold of the syringes hidden away in the lining.

"I used enough." She replied, still casually though her voice had some steel in it. "I didn't just stick him with venom and prayed for it to work. It was specially engineered, a concentrated dose of pure black mamba venom. One drop could have taken out an elephant. I used 400 milligrams."

The man was about to say more, but the other, the one holding her suitcase stopped him with a simple gesture.

"Enough. Though it is unfortunate that your mission failed, it was not unforeseen." He said. "But something good has come out of this failure nevertheless. Your skill and expertise has been shown and a new assignment is found for you."

"A new assignment?" Lorraine was intrigued.

"You seem to be fond serpents. You'd be surprised to know that you are not alone in that regard. Hydra is forming a squad. Our own special forces."

The man gestured for her to follow him unto the plane and with no better option available she followed.

As they flew over the channel the man briefed her on this new Serpent Squad and Lorraine couldn't help but agree with what he had said before.

The mission hadn't been a complete failure.

She had received a new assignment with a shinning future in Hydra on the horizon. She was finally free of the stifling role she had to play for the army.

And, she thought as she looked out of the window, a secret smile playing on her lips, in the end she did get to steal a kiss from none other then Captain America. And whether it had killed him or not, it had been definitely worth it.


End file.
